The Circle : Troika
by Charmed luver222
Summary: Hannah is the heir to the throne of the Circle and is the most powerful of the Troika. Leto II and Ghanima must come to the Circle because Arrakeen is no longer same for them. What will happen when three people forced together by destiny, must work togeth


Hannah Pysitash III, Princess of The Circle, na-Duchess of the forests, Daughter to Celia the Great Queen of the Circle and Garmond XI King of the Circle, and sister to Dehla and Lila fellow Daughters of the Circle and the youngest member of the Troika, the Predicted Ones, the Ones who would save humanity, rubbed her temples tiredly. Her headache started to lessen and finally she looked back up at the group of men and women who were staring intently at her. Can't I have a moment's peace? I am not even allowed to rest for a few seconds with out attracting attention to my self! She thought to herself. She cleared her throat:  
  
"I will not, under any circumstances marry someone whom I do not pick out myself. Is that clear? I will not be made to marry someone I do not want to. It's even in our law, and I can veto it if you try to make an exception," she said with a hint of venom in her voice.  
  
"Excuse me, Hannah, but this is for the good of the Circle. And our bylaws clearly state that the good of the Circle must come first," said a short and stocky man named Hoeler Da Mineler who was the second minister on Dehla's left. His small piercing eyes made almost everyone in the Circle uncomfortable, but not Hannah. They reminded her of a rat's eyes she had seen in her History of Sciences and Myths book. They were a creature from Earth, from the Golden Age of Earth. This species had long since been extinct which helped to remind her that so could Hoeler. Not that she would ever hurt him for anything but to defend herself. This would never happen because he was completely focused on the good of the Circle. But that didn't stop him from being annoying. Especially right at this moment.  
  
"I do not think that my sister needs to repeat her position in this matter when she has clearly stated it already," said Dehla, Hannah oldest sister. Hannah sent her a look of gratitude. Dehla was currently the Queen of the Circle which only meant she had some authority. She held this until Hannah was 20 or if Hannah didn't want to take up the throne she could keep it. If Dehla no longer wanted it, it would be passed on to the next eldest, Lila. It also greatly helped that Dehla was the eldest of the Troika, which alone commanded great respect.  
  
"But your Grace, this would be a key alliance-," Hoeler said.  
  
"Hoeler you have heard both of my Daughters speak. Two-thirds of the Troika, and the Queen and her regent have spoken as well. Do you wish word to get around that, in fact, Hoeler Da Mineler II does not serve the Troika and the Circle?" the girls' mother cut him off. By not only being a former Queen but also having ruled for Hannah solely when Dehla couldn't made Celia the Great a very great council member.  
  
"No, of, of course not. Very well. What shall we say? We do not want to anger the Harkoneens. Not at all," he slightly stammered.  
  
"We shall tell them that while the offer is graciously viewed, I have been out of the area and I must have to sit in council when it is voted on so we must ask them to probably move on to another candidate," Hannah said with authority.  
  
"Are you sure that lying to the Harkoneens is the best way to go about it?" asked a lower member of the council. "I mean, would it not anger them if they discover that we are lying?"  
  
"Oh well they can be angry," Hannah said haughtily.  
  
"Now, I am going to go to the forest and read. Please do not disturb me unless I am truly needed," Hannah said and before anyone could say another word she stormed out.  
  
"I do not think," said Dehla to Hoeler "That it was not the wisest thing to do on your part to anger her like that," as the council was dispersing.  
  
"Is that a-a-a, threat you're Grace?" he asked timidly.  
  
"No. It was an observation AND a warning. My sister's temper is large and she is one to hold a grudge," and with that she walked out of the room leaving a very surprised Hoeler in the empty room.  
  
Leto Atriedes II awoke from the most horrible dream. He had seen fire falling from the sky and then blood and ashes coming down like hail. He had seen people, millions of people dieing. Then there was that song. He didn't recognize the language. It was obviously ancient. He hadn't seen the singer but his Bene Gesserit inheritance had told him along with the way the voice singing that it was a teenage girl, around his age and she had seemed so peaceful when she was singing. If it had only been the singing then he might have loved the dream but the dream's pictures were too awful and horrific to focus much on the voice. Leto heard noises in the room adjacent to his and he got up to go check on his twin sister.  
  
The room was silent except for his sister's steady breathing. He thought to himself At least Ghanima is sleeping peacefully. He watched his twin sister for a few more moments before he retreated to his room again. He had momentarily forgotten his dream but once he was back in bed the memory of it haunted him. Why did I see that? Will it really happen? It was awful! So many people. And who was that girl singing? What language was it and what was she saying? Did she cause that or was she trying to warn me? I'll ask Ghanima in the morning.  
  
Leto rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
Hannah walked down the long corridor to her bedroom. She was still fuming from the council meeting. The nerve! To try to exchange me like some kind, of, of commodity! He knows as a member of the Circle I am allowed to choose my husband! I'm not even 17 and he's trying to get rid of me! He knows if I marry the Barron or na-Barron I will be forced to leave the Circle AND my throne! She stormed into her room and slammed the door. A girl with waist- length hair and baby-blue eyes jumped. She was wearing a sky blue blouse and white baggy pants made off a thin material.  
  
"Oh I am sorry Kalmia. I didn't mean to scare you," Hannah apologized to her best friend.  
  
"It's alright. How did the council go?" asked Kalmia  
  
"That fool Hoeler tried to get me to consent to a set up marriage between myself and a Harkoneen. A Harkoneen! Can you imagine!" raged Hannah obviously quite furious at the idea.  
  
"I thought you looked a little tense."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Hmmm, well maybe we should go for a swim down at the lake. Sound like much fun to you?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll go get dressed, and then let's go get your brother and his friends."  
  
"Alright see you in ten minutes at my house," said Kalmia. She took out a bit of dust from her pocket, uttered a few words and disappeared.  
  
Leto looked at his surroundings. He had been here so many times. He and his sister had often sat in listening to people plead before the royals for help. He and his sister of course never made the decisions his Aunt Alia, who was also their regent, made the decisions. They sat and observed for when they would be old enough to be Emperors, supreme rulers of the universe.  
  
He glanced to his left to look at his sister. Her golden hair was tied up in a gorgeous knot and she was wearing an intricate green and gold dress with long sleeves and a small gold crown lay atop her head. He then looked down at himself. He was wearing a rust colored tunic and brown velvet breeches. His sandy-brown hair was neatly combed not that you could tell. The crown of the heir to the thrown lay atop his head covered by precious jewels and inlaid in gold. He only wore this crown for ceremonial purposes, otherwise he hated wearing it. It was heavy and obviously conspicuous.  
  
There was a rustling in the corner as their extra guards moved in to prepare to let in the people. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell Ghanima of his dream yet which seemed to constantly be plaguing his thoughts.  
  
There was a slight roar as the people streamed in. Peasants, wild Fremen, townspeople, pilgrims, disciples, clerks, more guards, and clergymen filed in. He pushed down a sudden urge to get up and leave as his Aunt gave him a piercing look. She felt the need to leave. Now I am trapped for certain. Damn.  
  
He observed Stilgar talking fervently to a Fremen marksman. He was to shoot anyone who came too close to the throne's dais without permission. We are in danger even in our own keep. He thought with a measure of anger and annoyance.  
  
He looked to the clerk and watched him in deep conversation with the head of the guard. He is worried that Alia wants to no longer continue this tradition. He would then be out of job. Leto frowned. That would not be a good thing. That would cause an uproar. Many depended on this as their only way to ever talk with their emperor. I'll talk to her later, he thought.  
  
The clerk cleared his throat as signal that it would be wise to begin. Alia said, "Let us proceed."  
  
The clerk announced in a load voice, "the first person to appear before the emperor and his regent is-," he was cut off suddenly by a burst of red light. Guards began scrambling but stopped when they saw that a woman stood where the burst had been.  
  
"Me," said the women. She had a mischievous grin on her face. Her dark brown eyes matched her dark brown hair that was waist-length. Her hair looked wavy with a few curls in it. She was wearing a very sliming red dress with a thin almost gauze like shawl draped on her arms. The red dress had an outer layer of the same material and the dress was sleeveless. A gold necklace hung at her throat and had a strange symbol on it.  
  
Alia was the first to recover.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION IN MY KEEP? I SHOULD HAVE YOU EXICUTED! AND TO ENTER IN SUCH A MANNER, I -"she raged.  
  
"You what, Alia? Do you not recognize me? Or do you treat all allies in this manor? If so it's a wonder you have any," the women said calmly.  
  
"Your highness, um, excuse me but uh, she is of the Circle," interrupted her bodyguard.  
  
"The Circle?" even Alia could tell her voice was shaking.  
  
"Hey, you remember me now do you? Good. Now tell your sniper up there to stop trying to get me in his range. It's rather annoying," she said with an air of confidence.  
  
"DO AS SHE SAYS," she barked to the sniper and turned back to the women.  
  
"Are you, are you Lila?" she asked her voice still trembling.  
  
"Yes. Good you DO remember. Now I have come to fulfill our end of the bargain," she told Alia.  
  
"Lila would you please step into my private meeting room. Leto, Ghanima please follow me. As for everyone else, please return tomorrow. Stilgar please come," Alia barked her orders.  
  
Leto and Ghanima looked at each other with questioning looks. Neither knew anything about what was going on but they had never seen their Aunt this shaken up. It could mean nothing but bad news.  
  
Inside the chamber, Leto sat down in the closest chair. Lila sat across from him on a couch. She was eating some round food that he did not recognize it looked full of water, but it was about the size of half of his thumb and in a circular shape and purple. She saw him looking at her and said  
  
"Would you like one? Where I come from they are in full bloom."  
  
She offered him the bowl and he took one. He bit into it.  
  
"This is wonderful! What's it called? I've tasted anything so good," he commented taking a handful more when she offered the bowl again. She laughed and said  
  
"They are called grapes. My sisters and I have small vineyard and we grow these there."  
  
"A hem," Ghanima cleared her throat and nodded to Alia who entered with Stilgar and some Fremen. They looked weary.  
  
"Lila, we will uphold our end of the bargain, BUT if they are harmed you will have to answer to me, understood?" Alia asked her. Leto was confused. Who? Who might be harmed?  
  
Lila just smiled and said "don't worry. They will be safe. And they will be entertained. Do not worry."  
  
She turned to Leto and Ghanima. "Come," she commanded.  
  
"Come, where? Why? Aunt I don't -"Ghanima was cut off by Alia.  
  
"Just trust me and her. It's not safe here any longer.  
  
Leto just looked at his Aunt stunned. Ghanima stood, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. Leto and Ghanima walked over to Lila.  
  
"Grab my hand Ghanima, and Leto hold on to hers, now up, up and away!" she said as she put her hand in her pouch and sprinkled something on them felt like powder and she muttered something in the same language the girl in his dreams had been singing in and he felt a pull. The last thing he saw was a flash of red light.  
  
Leto awoke in a soft bed. He could not see Ghanima. He looked around him. What happened? Where am I?? Was that all a dream? He looked around and laughed. "Obviously not," he said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"Do you make a habit of talking to yourself, or is it only when you get knocked out?" said a strangely familiar voice.  
  
He looked around and saw Lila sitting drinking something. She put the drink down and said "Ghanima will be glad to hear that you're awake. She was worried even though we told her not to be."  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Where's Ghani? Is she all right? Is -"she stopped when he saw her raise her hand laughing.  
  
"One question at a time, one at a time. My you are like your father," she said still laughing.  
  
Once she had stopped laughing she said "You are at my home. The Circle." They sat in silence for a moment and he was in awe. She continued "You passed out when we got here. Apparently you get space travel sick. Anyways Ghanima is fine. She's been worried for an hour but just went to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh," he said. He was embarrassed. Who gets SPACE travel sick?  
  
"Lots of people do," said Lila on seeing his questioning look she said "I uh, can, err, read peoples thoughts. I wasn't reading yours it just popped in my mind and I forgot that you didn't know," looking guilty. Leto was stunned but only momentarily. He had heard stories of offworlders who possessed Bene Gesserit like qualities except they weren't Bene Gesserit and no Bene Gesserit could do the things that they could do. Ghanima entered then and upon seeing him awake she cried out in joy ad tackled him. They hugged each other and laughed.  
  
"I was so worried. You just fainted."  
  
"I was worried when I didn't see you."  
  
"I'm sorry I was in the bathroom. This place is huge. It's bigger than the keep in Arrakeen."  
  
"Speaking of which, I saw trees outside. What planet are we on? Are we on Caladon?" asked Leto to Lila.  
  
Lila responded "We are on Arrakis."  
  
Leto looked out at the city beneath his terrace. He had been moved twice and was about to move again. These people are fascinating. They interact with each other so differently than in Arrakeen. It's so mush more peaceful. It's like, the exact opposite of Home. Leto heard the movers ad servants helping to move a few of his things to a new room. He had been told this was the last time he would be moved. He remembered the conversation he had just had with Lila.  
  
"This time you and Ghanima will be on the same corridor as my sisters and I. And you new rooms over look the forest," promised Lila.  
  
He remembered his awe. A forest on Arrakis had existed for thousands of years. A real forest.  
Now all he wanted to do was stop moving. Ghanima suddenly appeared by his shoulder she was wearing a yellow cotton dress. They'd been given clothes and he was wearing simple white cotton slacks and a white cotton shirt. He was surprised by the simple attire that they had been given, considering what Lila was wearing. He was even more surprised by the fact no one said 'Your Highness' to Ghanima or himself. The servants were addressed as equals and they had no slaves. No one commanded the servants to do anything but asked them to do something. He liked it.  
Ghanima was quiet so he said  
  
"It's so amazing here."  
  
"Yes it is. I wonder when we will get to meet her sisters."  
  
"Or the council she kept going on about. They sound like a fun bunch."  
  
"Everyone is so kind here. Even the servants and treated with the utmost kindness. Not like at home. With Alia." She shivered a bit at the statement.  
  
Leto smiled at her "yes, well we are NOT with Alia anymore so don't waste your thoughts on that."  
  
"I know. I look forward to seeing that forest. Imagine a forest on Arrakis."  
  
"No need for that. We all ready have one," said Lila.  
  
The twins turned and saw that she was ready for them to follow her. "Come, this way. To your new rooms and to your new lives."  
  
Leto looked around his new room with interest. It was bigger and he liked it more than his other room. It was painted white with a sky blue ceiling. His feather bed and feather pillows were more comfortable. There was a green couch in the far corner and it was perfect for reading. Then on his far right was a bookcase filled with books. There was a hologram projector in one corner and several chairs and couches for sitting. He moved to the terrace. He had heard noises earlier and heard them again and decided to see if he see who or what was making them. He looked over the rail. The sight astounded him. Before his very eyes, he saw a huge body of water. Around the edge 100 yards from the water was lined with trees of all varieties. Some small and thick or small and thin or tall and thin or tall and thick. Some covered with leaves some covered with flower and leaves Then something down by the lake caught his eye a small group of people.  
  
"So that's where she's been all day," Lila's voice said. He turned to look at her and saw a look of playfulness on her face.  
  
"Who?" Ghanima asked joining them.  
  
"My sister Hannah. She's your age, and heir to the throne of the Circle. But-," she got a sudden worried look on her face. Leto hadn't seen it before.  
  
"But what?" he prodded.  
  
"Where are her guards? They are supposed to be with her at all times," she said in a rush.  
  
"Come along you two. We'll find out," she said as she turned and walked out the door.  
  
Hannah felt the cool clear water all around her. She came up to the surface and looked for Kalmia. She looked around to see Cree dunking his sister, Kalmia. Coren was fake fighting Mica. Suddenly, Cree turned and grabbed her. "Cree-EEEEE," she shrieked. He dropped her in the water. She once again felt the cool water. She stuck her head out of the water to see Cree still there. She saw him dunk Kalmia when she surfaced and she frowned at him. Cree presumed too much. Cree made a weird sound and she rolled her eyes at Kalmia. All of the sudden she heard people coming. She turned to see her sister Lila coming with five guards and two strangers. The girl and boy looked like they were brother and sister and they were around her age. The girl had blue-in-blue eyes as did the boy. She had blonde hair and was on the slim side. The boy had sandy-brown hair and had a smile that reminded her of someone she knew but couldn't place. Her sister brought her back from this de-ja-vu moment.  
  
"Where are you guards? You know Hannah that you are not supposed to go off without them!" said her sister tartly.  
  
"Oh here we go again," said Kalmia.  
  
He saw her studying him and Ghanima. Leto saw Hannah scowl. She was obviously angry at her sister's comment.  
  
"You are way too over protective," she said angrily at Lila.  
  
"And you are too carefree!" Lila shot back at Hannah. Hannah sighed. She was getting tired of being told what to do.  
  
"No, I just wanted sometime alone with my friends. Is that too much to ask?" she said in her best little-sister-to-big-sister voice. Hannah saw Lila melt immediately melt. Like butter she thought to herself.  
  
"Of course not. But next time please have them at least stay in the gardens. I would die if anything happened to you," said Lila.  
  
Hannah grinned and said "ok, but what would you do if something happened to you?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lila asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"Oh just this," said Hannah and with one swift finger flick Lila was next to her in the water. Soaking wet.  
  
Leto couldn't help but gape. Lila had been there one minute and then in the water the next. He saw everyone but himself, Ghanima and Lila herself cracking up. Lila gave Hannah a look and said  
  
"Oh you are so gonna regret that," and dunked her under the water. Hannah's blonde friend helped Hannah up and the two girls tackled Lila in the water and started laughing. He saw now what made himself and Ghanima like this place. The people here loved each other. The people here were happy. They were home. They had fun. And they loved life and everything in it. Especially this life. He stopped gaping and smiled at Ghanima, who smiled back.  
  
Hannah sighed. Couldn't I be left out of these holier than thou meetings for once? She turned a sharp look on the man who was speaking and interrupted with  
  
"ENOUGH! I will NOT under any circumstances marry someone whom you choose! I have already informed you of this matter and I ask that you listen closer this time. I do not want nor will I EVER agree to an arranged marriage. If anyone has any problem with this GET OVER IT! It is my life Circle, Troika or heir to the throne or not. If anyone would like to discuss this further maybe we can do so in a sparring match. If anyone brings this question to council again, that person will have to bear my full wrath. That and the fact that as soon as I am on the throne I will make your term on this council expire early. I did not wish to make such threats but since some members of the council persist I seem to need to make my self clearer. Anyone need me to straighten something out for you?" she asked as she looked around the room as if challenging an opponent. 


End file.
